Of Love And Fanfiction!
by Islanda
Summary: My collection of one-shots from Sakura Blossom Storm's amazing story idea! Currently up: Courtney and her mom have a discussion about hell...and Duncan.
1. Missing You

Okay…so I had a little trouble coming up with an idea for this, but I found one eventually! I read and reviewed most of, if not all the other Codierra/Coderra fics published for this challenge so far and noticed that most of them had Sierra going after Cody…so I decided to do the opposite. Cody going after Sierra…so this should be interesting…so enjoy!

* * *

_You never know how much you miss someone until they're gone…_

* * *

Cody sat still in Starbucks, waiting for Sierra to show up. After losing touch with her after their big fight a few years ago, he decided that he had to fix things between them now. Cody had said a bunch of stuff that he didn't mean, and he regretted every word of it, and he knew that he had to do something about it, and Sierra had reluctantly agreed to meet him here.

Dare he say it, Cody missed Sierra. The way she was always there, out to protect him got annoying at times, but Cody missed it. Sure, Sierra stalked him like crazy during Total Drama World Tour and some time afterwards, but that was what their whole relationship was made from. Her stalkerish habits were what caused Cody to blow up on her one day, but he wished now that it had never happened. Sierra was just being Sierra, and his temper had just gotten a hold of him. He never meant to say those awful things to her. Ever.

Cody flinched and looked over as he heard the door open, hoping it was Sierra. His heart dropped when he saw a brunette walking in, her hands entwined with her boyfriend's. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He heard someone sigh. He turned around, and his eyes met with Sierra's.

"Cody," Sierra greeted, nonchalantly.

"Sierra!" Cody said, smiling, ignoring her rude greeting. "Wanna sit down?" He added.

Sierra sighed, glaring at him. "Not really, but I will." She took a seat down across from Cody, still glaring at him the whole time.

"So how have you been?" Cody asked, trying to cheer her up. "It's been a few years since we've talked…" He added. They were now 22, and their teenaged days and times on Total Drama were long behind them.

"Fine, I suppose," Sierra grumbled. "Had a nice past few years with a broken heart!" She snapped. "It's been pretty fun!" Sierra glared at Cody as she spoke.

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but no words could come to mind. Had he really hurt Sierra that much?

"So tell me, _Cody_!" Sierra said, putting negative emphasis on his name. "Why am I even here?"

"Because I…I miss you," Cody told her sincerely, looking her in the eyes.

Sierra quickly looked away.

"Don't you understand Cody?" She shouted. "What's done is done! There is _no _going back now!"

Cody sighed.

"Would it make any difference if I told you I loved you, and always have?" He asked. "I just have a weird way of showing it, and I always will-"

"Oh, _grow_ up Cody!" Sierra interrupted. "If you really truly loved me, you never would have said all those awful things to me…" Sierra trailed of, trying not to start crying over the memories. Sure, she still had some feelings for Cody, but she could never go back to loving someone like that ever again.

"Sierra, I meant none of it-"

"Bullshit!" Sierra snapped. "Of course you meant it Cody! Or else you _never _would have said it!"

Cody felt tears coming to his eyes. This wasn't right. Sierra was never supposed to be hurt like this.

"Sierra, I'm sorry!" Cody apologized. "I'm truly, sincerely, sorry!"

Sierra stood up; giving Cody the worst glare she had yet today. Maybe even ever.

"Really?" She asked, not giving him time to answer. "I think you're four years too late!" Sierra, shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she walked back towards the door.

"Sierra, wait!" Cody shouted, running to catch up with her.

Sierra turned around to face Cody, tears now running down her face.

"Cody…I'm done waiting for you," she said calmly. "I've waited long enough already…so goodbye," she added nonchalantly as she headed out the door.

This time, Cody didn't even bother chasing after her. He knew it was over now for good. He just hoped that Sierra would know that he held a special place in his heart for her. Forever and always. Even if their love was never going to be anything ever again.

* * *

Wow! I'm surprised that I wrote this so quickly…and that it turned out half decent! I'm going to publish these all as one story, but they'll all have separate chapter names…I hope that's okay!

Anyways, I'll see you guys for the next pairing! I'm excited for it!

Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing everyone! :D

~Lauren! (:


	2. Topaz

So for this little drabble here, I wrote it mostly in English class. We had a bunch of words on the board to choose to write about, and I wrote about Topaz. And I found myself writing about Gwen soon enough, and I decided to turn it into my entry for the Gwen/Heather section. I'm not used to writing yuri, so I decided to just avoid interaction. I don't really like this piece, but it is just a random. :P

* * *

_Some little things often lead to bigger ones…_

* * *

Topaz.

It was the color of my birthstone, but still. It meant nothing to me. I much preferred the color of emeralds or rubies, but when getting my ears pierced my mother insisted upon getting topaz, my actual birthstone. She had this thing about having things done properly, and that included not getting my ears pierced in whatever birthstone I wanted.

I didn't even understand why God chose me to be born in the Christmas season. I was generally not a very happy person, so why was I born during the jolly season of joy where fat old men sit at the mall, listening to kids ramble on about what they want for the holidays? I was never even one of those kids…sitting on Santa's lap just wasn't something I did. It just wasn't me.

I wasn't even very fond of the topaz. Even as a child, I wore generally darker clothes, clashing with the topaz color hanging in my ears. But as soon as the holes were opened up fully, the topaz earings were out and out for good. When I was old enough, my natural dirty blonde hair was dyed black, and my single ear piercing was replaced with some higher ones, that weren't topaz. My mother protested me getting the piercings, and the color of them, but she came out unsuccessful for each argument of hers.

People even say that your birthstone is supposed to connect you to other people that have the same one as you. You're apparently supposed to share likes, interests, and even some stuff deep down. Still after 16 years of living though, I found no mutual interests with my sworn enemy, Heather Smith, who happened to be born in December as well.

Maybe the color topaz brought us together.

Maybe topaz is the reason we are currently making out in Geoff Carrera's closet. But we'll never know. I guess some things just happen for reasons unknown.

* * *

Yeah, this was definitely the good copy of a rough draft, with names and slight editing. :P

I hope you guys enjoyed…review? It would totally make my day! But thanks for reading!

~Lauren! (:


	3. Paperweight

I know…I'm so last minute with this! But I've been so busy this month, and I had a hard time getting an idea for the song. I found one though, and I made sure that I haven't read anyone else's entry yet, for the sole reason of trying not to steal any other people's ideas, cause I'd feel bad. So I'm gonna read all the ones I can find within the next few days! Please, PM me a link to your entry though, because I _want _to read it! :P

* * *

_Every word you say, I think I should write down…_

* * *

_**Been up all night  
Staring at you  
**__**Wondering what's on your mind**_

Trent sat on the side of Courtney's bed, staring at her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Yes, he had permission to be here. Courtney had asked for him to stay with her that night. She said that she was too scared to fall asleep alone after what had happened with Duncan. He had broken her heart, and Trent was pretty upset with Gwen too, even though they weren't together anymore, and likely never would be again.

The clock suddenly flashed beside Trent. It was 6:00am, and he had been awake all night, staring at Courtney as she slept. Any guy could see that she was gorgeous, and that was that. Any guy would want her for her looks. But Trent knew that there was a whole lot more to a girl then just what she looked like. Courtney was gorgeous, but there was a whole lot going on beneath that.

Trent wondered what she was thinking right now, in her sleep. Was she dreaming about something good for once? She wasn't stirring, so that had to be a good sign.

_**I've been this way  
**__**With so many before  
**__**But this feels like the first time**_

Sure, Trent had had many girlfriends before. But he wasn't even sure if what he and Courtney had was something you would consider a relationship. The two had bonded immediately after Courtney had been eliminated for Total Drama World Tour, and she trusted Trent, and Trent saw a whole different side to Courtney that not many others saw.

Trent would definitely consider Courtney one of his closer friends on the show now, but he wondered if she felt the same way. She had used guys like Justin and Alejandro to her advantage before for strategic reasons; Courtney had told Trent herself. But Courtney had never told Trent that she wasn't just doing the same with him.

Trent had never been in a situation like this before. He didn't know if he should tell Courtney that he liked her, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. It was the first time Trent had felt like this around someone.

_**You want the sunrise  
**__**To go back to bed**_

Suddenly, Courtney stirred, and rolled over, facing Trent. She opened her onyx eyes and saw Trent. She flinched away from him, but then quickly realized who it was.

"Sorry…" She apologized, flustered. "I…I thought you were-"

"It's okay Court, I get it." Trent smiled.

Courtney sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned.

"What time is it Trent?" She asked, sounding tired.

Trent laughed. "About 6."

Courtney groaned as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"I wanna go back to bed!" She complained. "I have _nothing _worth waking up to!"

_**I want to make you laugh  
**__**Mess up my bed with me  
**__**Kick off the covers  
**__**I'm waiting**_

"Hey, what about me?" Trent asked. "I'm not worth staying up for?" He smiled, teasing Courtney.

"You and you _only _you," Courtney grumbled, rolling over to face the wall.

Trent then lay down next to her in the bed, and started messing up the covers, pulling them off of the restless Courtney. Trent then started kicking them off until Courtney grabbed them back from him.

"Would you stop!" She snapped. "I need to sleep!"

Trent then sat up, giving up.

"Come on Courtney, get up!" He laughed. "I'm waiting for you to go to breakfast!"

_**Every word you say I think  
**__**I should write down  
**__**I don't want to forget**_

Courtney groaned, rolling over again to face Trent.

"Why are you so awake when you didn't sleep at _all _last night?" Courtney asked Trent with a pout.

Trent smiled.

"Trust me. I've had a _ton _of restless nights. More then you can ever imagine," he laughed.

Courtney sighed. Last night was the first time that she had actually slept in ages. She always lay awake at night, wondering why the world was out to hurt her. It seemed that meeting Duncan and dating him was good for her at first, but it turned out to be a complete disaster. Her heart was broken, and that was the hardest would of them all to mend.

"What did you think about?" Courntey asked, sounding as innocent as a five year old child.

Trent shrugged, laying down next to Courtney.

"The whole Gwen ordeal. I wondered why things were once so…amazing between us, and how they fell apart so quickly. All because of Duncan," Trent sighed.

"What did you do to go to sleep then?" Courtney asked, sounding more her age.

"You really want to know?" Trent asked.

Courtney nodded. Anything to help getting Duncan out of her mind while she was trying to sleep would help tremendously right now.

"I…I always pictured myself growing up to be better then him, just because I felt…I don't know…that I was better then him or something?" Trent explained, a slight blush developping on his face. "Cheesy, I know." He grumbled.

Courtney shook her head slowly, her wide eyes intrigued. "No, not at all," she smiled. "That's good stuff! I think I should write that down! Do you have paper on you? Or a-"

"That can wait." Trent interrupted. "I don't know about you…but I'm comfortable."

_**Come daylight  
**__**Happy to lay here  
**__**Just happy to be here  
**__**I'm happy to know you**_

Soon enough, the sun was high up in the sky. Trent started to get up, but Courtney stopped him.

"No," she smiled, holding him down. "_I'm_ comfortable now!" Courtney argued.

Trent sighed, smiling. "Fine!" He groaned, although he really didn't feel like moving either.

"Aren't you happy to lay here…or you know, just be here?" Courtney asked nervously, not sure what Trent's response would be, or where exactly she was going with the question.

"Definitely," Trent agreed. "I'm so happy to know you…it seems that finally, someone understands…" Trent explained, trailing off, expecting Courtney to fire up, but instead, she remained calm.

"Tell me about it." She agreed.

_**Play me a song  
**__**Your newest one**_

Courtney and Trent were there together for hours, not moving at all during breakfast. They really didn't care. They weren't hungry at all. They were together, and they had each other. To them, that was all that mattered.

Around 8 o'clock, Courtney finally spoke.

"Are you still together with the Drama Brothers?" She asked Trent. He laughed.

"We were done a long time ago. I find that I'm better on my own. Just me and my guitar," he smiled.

Courtney smiled, resting her head on his chest.

_Nice, firm comfy chest…_

"Written any songs recently?" She asked.

Trent nodded.

"Yeah, actually!" He told Courtney enthusiastically. "There's this song I wrote about this girl…she's been hurt badly by some other guy, and I really like her. But I'm not sure if she likes me back," Trent explained.

_Sounds like me…but no. There's no way__ Trent would like me like that.. Fate just doesn't work that way for me. Ever…_

_**Please leave your taste on my tongue  
**__**Paperweight on my back  
**__**Cover me like a blanket**_

"So who's this girl?" Courtney asked quickly, determined to know the answer.

_It's you Courtney. I think I'm in love with you. But I can't just tell you that!_

"I think you might know her," Trent added, smiling.

"Really?" Courtney asked, sitting up, resting her hands on Trent. "Tell me who she is!" She begged, grabbing onto Trent's shoulders.

Trent shook his head, trying to get Courtney off of himself. He grabbed her delicate body and flipped her over so he was now on top of her and in control of her next action.

"Who is it?" Courtney asked, now begging.

Trent sighed looking at Courtney closely. Inches away from her face, he could make out her freckles around her nose, and how her eyes became lighter on the outside. Beauty. True beauty, right here.

"You."

Courtney lay there, stunned. But before she could say anything, Trent leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away after a few seconds, even though she was kissing back. He didn't want to make an sudden advances on her.

Courtney smiled.

"Why did you stop?" She demanded.

Trent smirked.

"I didn't know you wanted me to keep going."

With that their lips met again, fo longer though. Trent wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly as he kissed her. Courtney moaned in delight as Trent kissed her. He was a great kisser, but he kissed her softly, not rough like Duncan. Not to mention no hickeys.

_**And no need to wonder  
**__**What's been on my mind  
**__**It's you  
**__**It's you**_

Suddenly, Trent broke apart from the kiss.

"Courtney, it's you. And the song actually exists!" He laughed.

Courtney smiled, and rested her head into Trent. He wrapped an arm around her comfortably, a space where her head fir perfectly.

"You've been on my mind for so long!" Courtney smiled, gripping him tighter. Trent didn't mind, and just kissed her on the forehead.

"Court, you have too. You don't even know what I've been going through."

Courtney leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, you have no idea," she giggled.

_**Every word you say I think  
**__**I should write down  
**__**Don't want to forget**_

"Courtney, I think I love you…" Trent started. I know we've been together for only a few minutes…but I find that in our minds, we were kind of already…you know, something?" Trent stammered.

"_Our_ minds?" Courtney asked, teasing him.

Trent immediately looked taken aback, thinking he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm kidding, you idiot!" Courtney laughed. "I've wanted this for as long as you have too!" She giggled. "I love you too Trent," she added in a more serious tone.

Trent smiled, and leaned in to kiss Courtney again.

_**Come daylight  
**__**And I give up  
**__**I let you win  
**__**You win 'cause I'm not counting**_

"Am I allowed to go back to sleep now?" Courtney asked as she pulled away.

Trent sighed.

"Well, alright," Trent agreed. Trent knew that she needed sleep though. Trent was her new love, but the fact that Duncan had still hurt her didn't stop Courtney from being hurt.

_**You made it back  
**__**To sleep again  
**__**Wonder what you're dreaming**_

Within a few minutes, Courtney was fast sleep again. Trent lay down himself in Courtney's bed, now perfectly comfortable himself. As he started to drift off to sleep, he opened his eyes and looked at Courtney one last time.

Maybe she was having good dreams about him tonight, instead of more Duncan nightmares. Trent could only hope. All he knew is that he was going to have a bunch of sweet Courtney dreams as he slept.

* * *

There are probably a bunch of typos. I didn't feel like checking it for typos, and there is something wrong with my spellchecker…so yeah. But I hope you guys liked this! And please review! I will definitely be reviewing all yours later this week! Remember, PM me a link! Because I want to read them!

Thanks for R&Ring!

~Lauren! (:


	4. Feeling Alone

I know this entry is super, duper late, but I had a very long, hard week. But a big thank you to Sakura Blossom Storm who is letting me post this entry late! I was really excited to write this one, so I'm really happy about the deadline extension!

So I did Trent and Gwen, with the theme of Feeling Alone. I got inspiration for this oneshot from the Glee finale where Finn takes Rachel out on a date…one of my favourite TV show scenes ever maybe? I don't know. Don't ask why I love it so much….:P 

* * *

All throughout high school, I had been a loner. I had barely any friends, no boyfriends, and I only really talked to people when I absolutely had to; so when Trent Smith came up and asked me out on a date, I was beyond speechless.

Of course I accepted. I was sick of feeling alone and unwanted all the time, so why not? I didn't know Trent all that well, but I knew that he was in the school band, and that he sometimes played songs on his guitar for local charity events. I had talked to him a few times, about schoolwork and everything, but nothing that personal. He knew nothing about me, really, and I knew not much more about him.

For the date, I had no idea what to wear. I had never been on one before, so how should I know what to wear? And I did not waste my time watching those stupid, preppy, girly, love movies on my Saturday nights. Those always made me gag! So I just decided to wear my everyday clothes, and just hope for the best.

Trent had told me to meet him at the bridge in the park at 7:30. When I got there, I pleased to see that he had shown up, and was on time. He was dressed casually as well, wearing a pair of black pants, and a green shirt with a hand print on it.

"Hey Gwen," he greeted. "You look beautiful."

When you imagine someone giving you a compliment like this in your dreams, you always seem to know what to reply…but when it actually happens, you actually become totally tongue tied. Well, at least I do.

"I always dress like this though," I breathed, trying not to sound rude, knowing right away that I had said the wrong thing. But Trent made me feel that I had said the correct thing.

"I know, but still," he smiled. After he spoke, I could feel him touching my hand. I didn't really know what to do, so I gently grabbed it, hoping he would hold my hand back. Thankfully, he did. Then we started walking.

"Come on, I have some place to take you!" He grinned, leading the way.

Turns out, Trent had made a reservation at some fancy buffet. I was thrilled. I loved buffets, mostly because you could have a variety of food instead of just having one thing. Cheesy, I know.

Over dinner, Trent and I got in a real deep conversation. We just seemed to click. I could never imagine myself getting along this well with a guy before, but it was happening. Right here, right now. It turns out that we were both really into a variety of arts, and we talked about that, a lot. We also talked about our childhood, our families, and a bunch of other random stuff.

After dinner was done, Trent drove me home, and even walked me up to the door. He leaned in, and gave me a quick peck on the lips goodnight, saying we should do this again sometime.

As I walked back into my house, I wanted to squeal. My first date, my first kiss, and maybe even my first boyfriend, all in one night. The feeling of being alone was all gone for now, and would hopefully never come upon me again.

That night, I dreamed many pleasant dreams, and I got right to sleep, smiling in delight as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And there it is! I hope you guys liked it! It's definitely not my best work, but I enjoed writing it.

Thanks everyone for reading! :D

~Lauren :)


	5. Hell

Ugggh I'm so bad at updating this! I always do it last minute! Sorry!

But my theme for this is hell, and the couple is Duncan and Courtney, when they were little. ;)

Enjoy! (: 

* * *

"Mommy, I'm going to meet Duncan at the park! I'll be back by dinner!" Courtney told her mother as she headed for the door. She sighed as she heard her mom's footsteps approaching behind her.

"No you're not Courtney!" her mom told her gently. "We're eating in 20 minutes."

Courtney ignored her mom, and opened the door, about to walk outside.

"I'll be back by then! I promise!" she whined, walking outside.

"Courtney Isabella Hanson, you get right back in here, now!" her mom snapped sternly.

Courtney sighed, and walked back inside her house, scowling at her mother. She knew that when her mom used her full name, it meant business.

"What the hell mommy! I won't be long! I'll be back, I-"

"Courtney, watch your mouth! You were not raised to speak to me like that!" her mom interrupted, horrified. "Where in the world did you learn to use that foul language?"

Courtney smiled.

"Duncan," she murmured, thinking of Duncan as she spoke. Her mind drifted off for a moment as she pictured Duncan's face in her mind.

Courtney's mom shook her head.

"I don't want you hanging around with that boy anymore! He's nothing but trouble!"

"No he's not!" Courtney argued, stamping her foot on the ground.

Courtney mother sighed, and shook her head again. She then sat down, and looked at Courtney.

"Courtney, do you know what hell is?" she asked her daughter.

Courtney stayed standing up, and shook her head at her mom. She crossed her arms.

"Hell is a bad place sweetie, and I don't want you using that word, ever again, okay?" her mom explained.

"But Duncan uses it all the time!" Courtney argued.

"Well, he shouldn't. No one should. Ever."

"How come I heard you say it to daddy then, before he left us?" Courtney asked her mom.

Courtney's mom sat there, with her mouth wide open, unsure of what to do or say to her daughter.

"Courtney, why don't you go outside for a bit…and don't use that word ever again, okay?"

With that, Courtney smiled, and walked outside to meet up with Duncan, not having another care in the world at that moment.

* * *

I know, short and sucky…but it's the best I got. Thanks for reading! :)

~Lauren


End file.
